injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Bane/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. (spanish for "I have waited a long time for this") Now I break your back." *"Senorita. You'll learn to fear me." *"He appreciates my talents. *"Say a prayer!" *"I will break you." *"I'll snap you like a match stick!" *"Pena Dura taught me one thing. Better to be feared than respected." In Battle *"Vete al Diablo!" (Spanish for "Go to Hell" ''or ''"Go to the Devil") *"No Mercy!" *"I will break you!" *"Pitiful creature!" *"More Venom..." (after winning a round) *"You know nothing of strength!" (after winning a match) Clash *"¡Yo soy tú muerte!" - Clash with any characters (Spanish for "I am your death!") *"¡Voy A comer tú corazon!" - Clash any characters (Spanish for "I will eat your heart!") *"You are petite, ¿no?" - Clash with any Character *"The small man is brave!" - Clash with small characters *"You match my size, not my will." - Clash with Doomsday, Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy or (Regime) Bane *"¡Señorita!" - Clash with female characters Defense Wagers *"I will break the Bat!" - Clash with Batman *"I am your equal!" - Clash with Batman *"Die payaso." - Clash with The Joker (Spanish for "Die clown.") *"You will grovel before me." - Clash with The Joker Attack Wagers *"You'll see." - Clash with Batman *"Are you a betting man?" - Clash with Batman *"Now you will suffer!" - Clash with The Joker *"Do not mock me!" - Clash with The Joker Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Hate is the perennial motivator." * "How kind of Batman, sending his underlings. I will enjoy returning you to him... in body bags." * "Your spine will break--like this!" - When the player chooses Green Arrow * "Little birdy, you will sing a song of pain!" - When the player chooses Black Canary * "No!" * "Hal Jordan. You have returned." * "Even as Yellow Lantern, you never showed me the proper respect. But I will show you..." * "...how easily your will is broken." * "I told Grodd you were loyal to the Bat. He called me "paranoid."" * "At least he listened when I said Batman wouldn't relinquish his Cave so easily. Soon, not just this place, but all of Gotham will be mine." * "Of all the ways to torment the bat, hurting you is one of my favorites."' - When the player chooses Catwoman * "Cyborg... my old comrade." - When the player chooses Cyborg * "We are both considered criminals now. So ask yourself..." * "What is the difference between us?" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle Clash Defense Wagers * "I am here to be king!" * "You will know my name." * "Kneel!" * "Beg for mercy!" * "How is your back?" - Clash with Batman Attack Wagers * "What are you waiting for?" * "You do not deserve the honor." * "Do not insult me." * "The fun is only starting!" * "Careful what you wish for." * "I will bring you ruin." * "Don't you dare!" Category:Quotes